guardians_of_the_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Star-Lord
' Peter Jason Quill aka Star-Lord '''is a half-human who was abducted by the Ravagers. After his abduction, he began building a fame as the legendary outlaw Star-Lord, eventually becoming the founder and leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy team. Deciding to leave the Ravagers, he stole the Orb, unintentionally becoming a part of the Quest for the Orb. During the Quest, he formed an uneasy alliance with Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot, and helped stop Ronan the Accuser from destroying Xandar. After the Battle of Xandar, he left with the other Guardians to do "a little bit of bad and a little bit of good". Early Life Fatherless Childhood : ''"I come from Earth, a planet of outlaws. Billy the Kid. Bonnie and Clyde. John Stamos." "Sounds like a place I would like to visit." : ―Star-Lord and Drax the Destroyer : Peter Quill was born on October 27, 1980 to Meredith Quill and a being of an ancient race. When Quill was young, his mother brought together some of her favorite songs from her childhood into a mix tape she titled "Awesome Mix Vol. 1". : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Durability: Due to his paternal heritage, Quill is able to physically withstand great physical forces, energy from an Infinity Stone, exposure to certain hazards and even the vacuum of space without his helmet, though he could die eventually from it if exposed for more than a few minutes and if he were impacted with greater physical force than he can handle. He held the Power Stone and suffered the burden of it for minutes on end before he was close to death by being burned and corroded by the energy. He was partly healed seconds after from the damage when he was touched by the other Guardians who shared the burden and reformed the parts of the body and skin that was burned and corroded, though this was only due to the Power Stones energy being stablized within him and being taken control over. He was beaten and tossed around by Korath, a mercenary with the strength to destroy stone by just striking it and push people through the air at bullet-like speed. Despite the fact that a normal human would have been instantly killed by that kind of strength and the force of being slammed against hard objects as Quill was during his fight with Korath and his troops, Quill was not at all injured in any way and fought with great speed and skill, killing off many of Korath's men. He has also fallen from several stories without being injured and barely being stunned in more than one occasion, as when he jettisoned himself out of the temple the Orb was held with his leg jets. He also tackled Gamora from several stories without getting hurt to keep her from getting away with the Orb. Due to his life of constant perils where he survived multiple, life-threatening endeavours, as well as being taken from Earth as a child, he has not suspected that he was half human and believed that his resilience was normal for any creature, as other beings around him had similar resilience to himself. * Enhanced Recovery: Not only can Quill withstand and resist most damage, but he can also recover and heal in less time than normal humans. He needed only to catch his breath after being exposed to the vacuum of space, though it was shown to significant harm him before he was saved from it. Notably, he was shown to have fully healed from the damage to his skin left by the Orb by the time Nova Corp brought him in after Ronan was destroyed. * Enhanced Condition: Quill's overall physical performance is shown to always be at its peak, which also enhances his mobility and even his strength, which allowed him to tackle Groot, who is larger and heavier than him, a few feet out of the path of the crashing Milano. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Quill is an expert in close-quarters combat. He was able to hold his own against Gamora, an assassin trained by Thanos. He uses his two blasters as melee weapons to strike and knock his foes unconscious with a hard strike to the head. He was able to take down multiple Nova Corps, Kyln, and Sakaaran soldiers by striking them with the blasters. : "I picked this guy up a while back for petty theft." : ―Rhomann Dey * Expert Thief: Raised by the Ravagers, Quill mastered the art of thievery and evasion. Though Star-Lord had a criminal record, thievery was not one of the charges, though Rhomann Dey picked him up for petty thief. * Expert Marksman: Quill is well-versed in the use of weapons from all over the galaxy, but he prefers using his own Quad Blasters, which he is shown to be skilled with. He also handled a Kyln Guards rifle, a weapon he was not believed to have even seen before, and easily shot and destroyed a drone with it. * Skilled Acrobat: '''Quill is highly athletic and has high level dexterity, reflexes, and coordination, which notably allows him to do parkour and free running. His extreme reflexes allowed him to effortlessly catch a small lunging creature trying to bite him while he was wearing head phones and seemingly distracted by his music. He was able to leap several feet across a chasm, perform a combat roll while sliding along his ship directly into the cockpit. * '''Master Pilot: Quill is an accomplished starship pilot. He has used this skill to escape Korath and his men on Morag. Equipment Weapons * Hadron Enforcer: Made by Rocket, the Enforcer shoots a concentrated bolt of nuclear explosive force that only detonates on its target. The mass and size of the target determine how large the explosion will be. Rocket claimed it could destroy a moon. He briefly handled the weapon in the Guardians plan to kill Ronan, but has not held it since. * Quad Blasters: Quill carries dual direct energy weapons in the form of handguns. They each have two triggers for the index and middle finger for the top and bottom barrel respectively, with the bottom barrel shooting lightning and the top barrel shooting fiery bolts or blasts. While the fire-like blast on the top barrel is lethal, killing its live targets on impact and even sends the target flying backwards with great force, the bottom barrel produces streaks of non lethal electricity to electrocute its targets and incapacitate them. He has used his two blasters as melee weapons in the past to strike and knock out his foes, specifically Kyln Guards, with a strike to the head. He was even shown striking enemies with the barrels while shooting the lethal setting, which allowed him to hit harder and harm stronger opponents. * Energy Bolas: A hi-tech version of an ancient throwing weapon made of weights on the ends of an interconnected energy cord, designed to capture targets by entangling their legs. Items * Helmet: Quill wears a helmet that shows threats on HUD and has internal comm systems. The helmet allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space. When he presses the button on the side of his head, a light blue energy wraps around his face and the back of his head, and becomes the helmet. * Jet Boot Attachments: Quill has jets that he attaches to his boots to make jet boots, while he activates them with buttons on his leg. The jet attachments can rotate in any direction and can be used to propel him through the air at great speed. They can also be used in flying in deep space. He even used them as weapons by attaching one of them on a hostile and activated them, which sent the target flying backwards. * Translator Implant: Star-Lord has a translator implanted in his neck that helps him understand many of the languages of almost every known species in the universe. * Star-Lord Uniform - The uniform protects Quill from the effects of absolute zero temperature of deep space as well as its vacuum. * Plasma Sphere: One of Peter Quills gadgetry and weapons is a glass like ball that much like a glowstick, lit up when shook. It was dangerous when shattered, as it could ensnare and disintegrate living creatures in a cloud of its released plasma, though it quickly diminishes. * Holographic Map: Part of his arsenal and tools is a holographic device given him by the Broker able to project and Holographic Map on the planet Morag of the size of a foot ball field and projects what was there before, even people moving around. Quill scanned the ruined temple area of Morag and could identify the creatures and people living their before. It could also highlight a certain area red to show Star Lord where it detects a certain object. This is how Quill knew to go up the temple stairs to find the Orb. * Gravity Mine: A device that could exert greater amounts of the force of gravity on a designated object and gravitate it towards itself was in Quills possession. It can generate gravity as powerful as a planet and pull something to itself as if the object were in a planets orbit. If it is not programmed to pull a certain object while active, it will pull everything in a 1 foot radius towards itself at great speed. Quill used this to incapacitate Korath's troops before it was shot and destroyed. Earth Memorabilia Much of his personal items from Earth traveled with him when he was taken by the Ravagers as a child. His ship, the Milano, now houses this memorabilia, with the songs from his walkman being able to be played on the ships sound system, with what appeared to be a stereo being added to the ship. * Sony TPS-L2 Walkman Headset: Quill is very protective of his personal Sony Walkman; when deprived of it in prison, he challenged a guard for its return, but was electrocuted in response. He received it from his mother, along with two mix tapes containing several songs from the 60's all the way through to the 80's. ** Awesome Mix Vol. 1: Meredith Quill put together a mixtape named Awesome Mix Vol. 1 so that her son could listen to songs she used to listen to when she was growing up. ** Awesome Mix Vol. 2: When Meredith was dying from cancer and gave her son a second mixtape as a gift, as moments before she died. However, Quill never opened his gift and kept the tape as one of the few mementos from Earth. He finally opened his mother's gift, after he and the other Guardians of the Galaxy members saved Xandar from Ronan. * Troll doll: A type of plastic doll with furry up-combed hair, depicting a troll. Quill use it as a memento from Earth. After the attack on Xandar was over, Yondu proceeded to capture the Orb, only to relies there was a troll doll inside, and Quill kept the Orb into custody of the Nova Corps. * ALF Trading Cards * Garbage Pail Kids Trading Cards * Puffy Stickers: A use of ALF Puffy Stickers was used all over Peter's Milano, sticking towards his cassette deck. * Scratch and Sniff Stickers: Peter had a few stickers that were sticking onto his cassette deck, these stickers are made when scratched release an odor that is normally related to the image displayed. * Mattel Electronics Football Tracker Trivia * He is the leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. * His Walkman is a blue TPS-L2 Sony Walkman from 1979. * He is the only one who can use his element blasters, due to him being half alien because of his father. * He named the Milano after his childhood crush, Alyssa Milano. * He has stated that he's been able to fly the Milano since he was 10 years old. * He is portrayed by Chris Pratt. * Since his father wasn't around during the time when he was still on Earth, he would tell his school classmates that his father was Michael Knight from Knight Rider. * In the comics, Peter Quill was originally a NASA astronaut whose mother was killed by aliens and who ended up assuming the mantle of the Star-Lord, an interplanetary policeman. This version of the character was later retconned in a another reality. The Mainstream version of Quill was taken into the space at a young age, after having witnessed his mother being killed by a group of Badoons, and ended up imprisoned at the Kyln. He later formed a team called the Guardians of the Galaxy. * In Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter has a NASA patch on his backpack. * He is right-handed. * During the Nova Corps scans of Peter a Translator Implant is detected in his neck. * He is the only member of the Guardians to have green eyes. * He loves music. * He is a fan of Pac-Man.